A variety of surgical instruments include a tissue cutting element and one or more elements that transmit radio frequency (RF) energy to tissue (e.g., to coagulate or seal the tissue). An example of an RF electrosurgical instrument is the ENSEAL® Tissue Sealing Device by Ethicon Endo-Surgery, Inc., of Cincinnati, Ohio. Further examples of such devices and related concepts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,176 entitled “Electrosurgical Systems and Techniques for Sealing Tissue,” issued Dec. 31, 2002, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,201 entitled “Electrosurgical Instrument and Method of Use,” issued Sep. 26, 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,409, entitled “Electrosurgical Working End for Controlled Energy Delivery,” issued Oct. 24, 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,169,146 entitled “Electrosurgical Probe and Method of Use,” issued Jan. 30, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,253, entitled “Electrosurgical Jaw Structure for Controlled Energy Delivery,” issued Mar. 6, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,233, entitled “Electrosurgical Instrument,” issued Mar. 13, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,951, entitled “Surgical Sealing Surfaces and Methods of Use,” issued May 22, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,849, entitled “Polymer Compositions Exhibiting a PTC Property and Methods of Fabrication,” issued Dec. 18, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,709, entitled “Electrosurgical Instrument and Method of Use,” issued Dec. 25, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,440, entitled “Electrosurgical Instrument and Method of Use,” issued Apr. 8, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,209, entitled “Electrosurgical Instrument,” issued Jun. 3, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Additional examples of electrosurgical cutting instruments and related concepts are disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0087218, entitled “Surgical Instrument Comprising First and Second Drive Systems Actuatable by a Common Trigger Mechanism,” published Apr. 14, 2011, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,939,974 on Jan. 27, 2015, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0116379, entitled “Motor Driven Electrosurgical Device with Mechanical and Electrical Feedback,” published May 10, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,161,803 on Oct. 20, 2015, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0078243, entitled “Control Features for Articulating Surgical Device,” published Mar. 29, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,877,720 on Jan. 30, 2018, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0078247, entitled “Articulation Joint Features for Articulating Surgical Device,” published Mar. 29, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,402,682 on Aug. 2, 2016, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0030428, entitled “Surgical Instrument with Multi-Phase Trigger Bias,” published Jan. 31, 2013, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,089,327 on Jul. 28, 2015, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0023868, entitled “Surgical Instrument with Contained Dual Helix Actuator Assembly,” published Jan. 31, 2013, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,545,253 on Jan. 17, 2018, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
In addition, a variety of surgical instruments include a shaft having an articulation section, providing enhanced positioning capabilities for an end effector that is located distal to the articulation section of the shaft. Examples of such devices include various models of the ENDOPATH® endocutters by Ethicon Endo-Surgery, Inc., of Cincinnati, Ohio. Further examples of such devices and related concepts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,696, entitled “Articulating Surgical Stapling Instrument Incorporating a Two-Piece E-Beam Firing Mechanism,” issued Jun. 3, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,508, entitled “Surgical Stapling and Cutting Device,” issued Jul. 29, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,208, entitled “Surgical Instrument with Articulating Shaft with Rigid Firing Bar Supports,” issued Nov. 25, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,790, entitled “Surgical Instrument Incorporating an Electrically Actuated Articulation Mechanism,” issued Mar. 24, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,564, entitled “Surgical Stapling Instrument with an Articulating End Effector,” issued Jun. 23, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,450, entitled “Surgical Instrument Incorporating a Fluid Transfer Controlled Articulation Mechanism,” issued Jul. 14, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,431, entitled “Surgical Instrument with Guided Laterally Moving Articulation Member,” issued Feb. 2, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,054, entitled “Surgical Instrument with Laterally Moved Shaft Actuator Coupled to Pivoting Articulation Joint,” issued Aug. 24, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,662, entitled “Surgical Instrument with Articulating Shaft with Single Pivot Closure and Double Pivot Frame Ground,” issued Aug. 31, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,386, entitled “Surgical Instrument Articulation Joint Cover,” issued Sep. 21, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Some surgical systems provide robotic control of a surgical instrument. With minimally invasive robotic surgery, surgical operations may be performed through a small incision in the patient's body. A robotic surgical system may be used with various types of surgical instruments, including but not limited to surgical staplers, ultrasonic instruments, electrosurgical instruments, and/or various other kinds of instruments, as will be described in greater detail below. An example of a robotic surgical system is the DAVINCI™ system by Intuitive Surgical, Inc., of Sunnyvale, Calif. By way of further example, one or more aspects of robotic surgical systems are disclosed in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,135, entitled “Articulated Surgical Instrument For Performing Minimally Invasive Surgery With Enhanced Dexterity and Sensitivity,” issued Aug. 11, 1998, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,084, entitled “Remote Center Positioning Device with Flexible Drive,” issued Oct. 6, 1998, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,193, entitled “Automated Endoscope System for Optimal Positioning,” issued Mar. 2, 1999, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,565, entitled “Robotic Arm DLUS for Performing Surgical Tasks,” issued May 15, 2001, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,524, entitled “Robotic Surgical Tool with Ultrasound Cauterizing and Cutting Instrument,” issued Aug. 31, 2004, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,888, entitled “Alignment of Master and Slave in a Minimally Invasive Surgical Apparatus,” issued Apr. 2, 2002, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,320, entitled “Mechanical Actuator Interface System for Robotic Surgical Tools,” issued Apr. 28, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,691,098, entitled “Platform Link Wrist Mechanism,” issued Apr. 6, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,891, entitled “Repositioning and Reorientation of Master/Slave Relationship in Minimally Invasive Telesurgery,” issued Oct. 5, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,401, entitled “Surgical Tool With Writed Monopolar Electrosurgical End Effectors,” issued Nov. 2, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Additional examples of instruments that may be incorporated with a robotic surgical system are described in U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0012957, entitled “Automated End Effector Component Reloading System for Use with a Robotic System, published Jan. 10, 2013, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,844,789 on Sep. 30, 2014, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0199630, entitled “Robotically-Controlled Surgical Instrument with Force-Feedback Capabilities,” published Aug. 9, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,820,605 on Sep. 20, 2014, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0132450, entitled “Shiftable Drive Interface for Robotically-Controlled Surgical Tool,” published May 31, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,616,431 on Dec. 31, 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0199633, entitled “Surgical Stapling Instruments with Cam-Driven Staple Deployment Arrangements,” published Aug. 9, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,461 on Nov. 5, 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0199631, entitled “Robotically-Controlled Motorized Surgical End Effector System with Rotary Actuated Closure Systems Having Variable Actuation Speeds,” published Aug. 9, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,288 on Dec. 10, 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0199632, entitled “Robotically-Controlled Surgical Instrument with Selectively Articulatable End Effector,” published Aug. 9, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,301,759 on Apr. 5, 2016, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0203247, entitled “Robotically-Controlled Surgical End Effector System,” published Aug. 9, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,541 on Jul. 22, 2014, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0211546, entitled “Drive Interface for Operably Coupling a Manipulatable Surgical Tool to a Robot,” published Aug. 23, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,969 on Jul. 9, 2013; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0138660, entitled “Robotically-Controlled Cable-Based Surgical End Effectors,” published Jun. 7, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,800,838 on Aug. 12, 2014, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0205421, entitled “Robotically-Controlled Surgical End Effector System with Rotary Actuated Closure Systems,” published Aug. 16, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,465 on Nov. 5, 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/443,101, entitled “Control Interface for Laparoscopic Suturing Instrument,” filed Apr. 10, 2012, published as U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0267969 on Oct. 10, 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Provisional Pat. App. No. 61/597,603, entitled “Robotically Controlled Surgical Instrument,” filed Feb. 10, 2012, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
While several surgical instruments and systems have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the technology may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present technology, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the technology; it being understood, however, that this technology is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.